


Save a Broom, Ride a Quidditch Player

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Derek Hale, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Quidditch, Scheming, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have been mutually pining for each other for years, Cora and Lydia are sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Broom, Ride a Quidditch Player

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [queerravenbcys](queerravenbcys.tumblr.com): HEYYYYYY you're a Potter fan, rightrightright??? Can you write me a HP au??? With Hufflepuff!Derek and Slytherin!Stiles??? Maybe even with the "locked in a broom closet by friends to deal with sexual tension" trope??? Or just like anything that's an HP au tbh
> 
> HUGE thanks to [Gabs](http://wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl.tumblr.com) for the beta and yelling at me to write this.

Sometimes Derek Hale wondered what his life would have been like if he wasn’t a student at Hogwarts, if he wasn’t the son of the Minister of Magic, if he didn’t have three sisters who loved to meddle in his life. But then he stopped himself because he knew that wondering after things he couldn’t change wouldn’t do him any good.

It was morning of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin quidditch match and he was wrapped in his cloak with his black scarf tied around his neck because he refused to take sides, not when his twin sister Laura was a chaser for Gryffindor and his younger sister Cora was a beater for Slytherin. His youngest sister, Nora, walked next to him, her cloak billowing out behind her and her blue Ravenclaw scarf tucked into the front of it.  “I wish I had a black scarf too.”

Nora was only a third year and the youngest of the Hale children, she was also Derek’s favorite sister, but he’d never admit it out loud.  He took his own scarf off, wrapped it around her neck and smiled to himself as she thanked him. They were almost to the pitch, crowds of students around them also making their way to the match.  The entire school would be out for the game today as it was one of the two biggest rivalries at Hogwarts and Derek was not looking forward to having to deal with one disappointed sister later.

“Do you think you’ll win the quidditch cup this year Der?” Nora asked as they settled in near center field.  Derek was the seeker on the Hufflepuff team, a team that had nearly won the cup last year.  It was a pretty terrible loss to the Slytherin team that was still a little fresh, but Derek wasn’t one to let things like that fester, but he had hexed Cora for charming all of his underwear to look like the Slytherin flag.

“We’ll have to wait and see,” he said, his eyes scanning the field as the teams walked out.  He spotted Laura, her long brown hair tied into a long braid, her eyes fierce as she held her broom, a C on the front of her robe.  He kept his eyes away from the Slytherin team.  He knew that Cora was the mirror image of Laura, her hair braided, eyes bright, no C on her chest yet but she’d get there.  

“Wow does Stiles have a Firebolt 2000?” Nora asked, craning her neck to look at the broom being held by the Slytherin seeker.  

Derek allowed himself to look at the broom, avoiding the whiskey eyes and tousled hair of Stiles Stilinski as he did, “No that’s a Nimbus 3000 I think,” A female voice said, Derek tore his eyes away from Stiles to look at Head Girl and top student in their year, Lydia Martin, “Still a great broom.”

“I wish mom would get me a broom,” Nora whined as the game started.

“You can barely keep yourself upright on the ground, you don’t need a broom.”

Nora scowled but didn’t reply, eyes on the field.  Derek turned to the game just in time to see Laura score the first goal of the game and Cora hit a bludger at her that she dodged.  His eyes seemed to move of their own accord around the pitch looking for the snitch and instead finding Stiles.  He could feel Lydia’s eyes on him as he watched so he quickly trained his gaze anywhere but the Slytherin seeker.

Derek would never admit it out loud, but Stiles was an incredibly talented quidditch player, a wickedly smart student, and he had the kind of face that Derek could look at all day. As much as he hated playing against Stiles because he had an keen eye for the snitch and tended to snark at Derek when they played against each other, Derek couldn’t help but be intrigued by the man.  

He vividly remembered his sorting ceremony, after he had taken his seat at the Hufflepuff table, after Laura had taken hers at the Gryffindor, after Lydia Martin slid into her seat at the Ravenclaw table, Stiles Stilinski, whose real first name was something long and hard to pronounce, had taken a seat under the hat.

For nearly six and a half minutes the hat had sat on the boy’s head, covering his eyes and presumably sorting through his thoughts.  By the time the rip near the brim opened and called ‘Slytherin’ Derek had heard mutterings of a hatstall and people wondering what the record was.

Now, in the cold October morning of his 7th year at Hogwarts, a prefect badge pinned to his chest and a quidditch match being played in front of him, Derek couldn’t help but wonder what had stalled the Sorting Hat so thoroughly.  His own sorting had taken just over a minute, the hat muttering about his bravery and nerve before looking deeper and seeing his loyalty, his work ethic, and that most of the times he had been brave it had been because Laura had dragged him somewhere that he needed to be.

The game ended with a spectacular catch by Stiles, one leg hooked over his broom as he hung upside down with the snitch in his hand. Derek saw Laura land, kick at the dirt  and storm off toward the locker room at the same time that Cora and Stiles high-fived in the air and landed gracefully.  

“Hale!” A voice called, Derek looked around and saw that it was Stiles yelling, “You’re invited to the celebration.”

Derek felt his ears burn red and was thankful for the distance between them.  He didn’t bother with a response, he knew that Stiles was just trying to get a rise out of him and after nearly 7 years of it, Derek had finally stopped giving him what he wanted.

\---------

Stiles Stilinski had been a little surprised when he was sorted into Slytherin, mostly because his mom had been a pretty well known Gryffindor, but he took it in stride.  Honestly he was just a little sad that he hadn’t been put in Ravenclaw with Lydia Martin, but in the end the hat had picked Slytherin.

Like most things in his life, Stiles took to Hogwarts like a fish to water. He made the quidditch team his second year, he in the top 3 in all of his classes, damn Lydia Martin and Derek Hale for being smarter than him, or maybe just trying harder then him. He also managed to get himself into quite a bit of trouble, which surprised exactly no one who knew him.

He half ran, half walked, half skipped on his way back to the Slytherin common room after the quidditch match, his head full of small golden balls with fluttery wings, of bright green/blue/gold eyes that he could see even from his broom, and of the slightly pink flush of Derek Hale’s ears when he talked to him.

“I’m telling you Stiles, he has a crush on you, he’s my brother, I know these things,” Cora said as they walked through the brisk fall air.

Stiles looked ahead of them where Derek was walking with his youngest sister Nora and couldn’t help but smile wider.  Derek Hale was an enigma, wrapped in a billowing black cloak, Stiles wanted to figure him out, but usually he just annoyed the other boy.  

The team made their way to the dungeon common room along with a crowd of other Slytherins but Stiles’ heart wasn’t in the celebration anymore, he was thinking about Derek Hale and his magically changing eyes, his soft smile, his laugh.

“Stilinski,” A voice called across the room, “Can you sneak into the kitchens and steal some food?’

Stiles half saluted in the general direction of the voice, he thought it might have been Lydia Martin, but he wasn’t sure why she would have been there, she was a Ravenclaw after all. He looked over his shoulder as he walked through the stone door and saw a mess of red hair that belonged to Lydia, leaning close to the long brown ponytail that belonged to Cora.

Ah so Lydia was there to see Cora, they were probably scheming about something or other.  He was a little terrified of their friendship, there was a 95% chance that they would rule the world one day.  

If he had really thought about it, he might have been suspicious about why Lydia had sent him to the kitchens but he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts for it to click.  He tickled the pear and the door to the kitchens swung open for him, a few of the house elves scampered up to him to offer snacks and desserts, but his eyes were on the tall, broad shouldered figure of Derek Hale.

“Getting a late night snack Hale?” Stiles asked, taking a bite of the apple he had been handed and looking at Derek, allowing himself to take in everything about the other boy in the bright light of the kitchen.

“It’s only 8,” Derek said, looking at the basket of food he had been given by one of the elves. “It’s not that late, why are you here?”

Stiles smiled after he swallowed his bite, “I was sent on a mission to get some food for the celebration, but I’m starting to wonder if it wasn’t a set up. Why are you here?”

“I’m going to study for the charms test with Lydia, she asked me to grab some snacks before I headed to the library,” Derek said, raising the shoulder that his bag was slung over for Stiles to see.

Stiles shook his head before he said, “And now I’m sure this is a setup.”

Derek shot him a confused look, then it all seemed to click because he said, “Lydia and Cora.”

“Got it in one,” Stiles said, eating the rest of his apple and tossing the pit into a trash can before added, “Well I think I’ll just bow out of this little scheme, I can’t be humiliated if I’m not here.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re setting me up, not you,” Derek said with a huff as he walked toward the door, Stiles followed behind him.

Without warning Derek felt himself being shoved into an open broom closet, Stiles behind him, “What the hell,” Stiles yelled, as he pounded on the door and added, “LYDIA!”

Derek huffed, “Cora.”

“Well it’s both of them,” Stiles said as he leaned against the back wall of the cupboard and added, “Sorry about this, they’re messing with me.”

“No, they’re messing with me,” Derek said as he tried the door one last time to no avail, “Of course Lydia used a charm that can’t be opened by magic.”

Stiles reached into his pockets and frowned when he came up empty, “Cora stole my damn pin so I can’t pick the lock either.”  He let his head fall back and it thudded dully against the wall.

Derek lowered himself onto the floor, pulled out his homework and started working on his charms  review sheet while Stiles gaped at him, “What?”

“How can you work on homework at a time like this?” Stiles said, he sounded exasperated and Derek couldn’t help but smile.

“I grew up with Cora, I’ve been stuck in worse situations because she was trying to prove a point or get back at me.” Derek explained, not taking his eyes off his charms because he didn’t want Stiles to see the blush on his cheeks.  He also hoped that Stiles wouldn’t ask what Cora was trying to prove this time.

Luckily for Derek, he didn’t. Instead Stiles just slid down the wall opposite Derek and sat down, his knees bumped against Derek’s in the tight space and Stiles felt his heart jump as they did.

“Entertain me,” Stiles whined a few minutes later, after he had read over the scrap of parchment in his pocket twice.  

Derek looked up from his notes, his eyes looked deep green in the low light of the cupboard and Stiles’ felt his heart flutter again, “We can study for this exam.”

“Nope,” Stiles said, his eyes darted over Derek’s face before he said, “Why do you think Cora and Lydia are messing with you?”

“They know some stuff about me and they’re sick of me not doing anything about it,” Derek admitted, his eyes on Stiles’ face for a moment before he looked back down at his notes, but it was clear that he wasn’t studying.

“Me too,” Stiles said before he plucked Derek’s homework out of his hand and added, “I like you. That’s what Cora and Lydia know about me.”

“That was brave to admit, are you sure you’re not a Gryffindor?” Derek asked, but he was smiling.

“Shut up,” Stiles huffed, tossing a ball of parchment at him.

“I like you too,” Derek said, hazel eyes met brown in the dim light of the cupboard and Derek leaned forward.  “I’m going to kiss you, if that’s okay.”

Stiles nodded, his eyes on Derek’s lips for a moment before they met his.  It was a soft kiss, chaste, but it lit a fire in both of their chests and when they broke apart Stiles said, “That was brave of you, are you sure you’re not a Gryffindor?”

Derek laughed, his breath warm on Stiles face before he kissed him again.  This one less chaste, Stiles tongue slipped into Derek’s mouth, his hands in Derek’s hair.  A noise came from one of their throats, neither of them were sure whose, and it really didn’t matter.  When they broke apart this time they were both a little flushed and a little breathless.

“We’re not telling them their plan worked,” Derek said as they sat cuddled in the cramped broom closet.  

“God no, they’d hold it over our heads forever.” Stiles said in agreement, “I think I’ll ask you to join in in Hogsmeade next weekend, very publicly, maybe in the Great Hall at breakfast on Tuesday.”

“I think I’ll say yes,” Derek said, kissing Stiles gently on the lips.

They heard a noise outside the door and broke apart, jumping to their feet. The door clicked open a moment later and a disappointed looking Cora and Lydia stood on the other side, “At least we tried,” Cora said as Derek and Stiles glared at them.

“It should have worked,” Lydia mused, tapping her chin and giving them a sly smile as they walked by them, not looking at each other.  

And when Stiles asked Derek to Hogsmeade on Tuesday in the Great Hall with the help of the Hogwarts choirs and some poorly timed fireworks from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes Lydia gave him a knowing look but didn’t say anything.  She didn’t even say anything when she caught them making out in the very broom cupboard she and Cora had locked them in later that week.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
